Song of the Faeries
by Jenna-chan
Summary: Sakura and Tomoyo are fairies, Saku falls in love with a mortal and they travel to the human world. But the 2 mortals they meet are fairies, and now a demon has escaped. A new adventure has started! No cards! T/E & S/S
1. Prologue

Song of The

Fairies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura, that includes Shaoran *sniff*. I don't have any money so don't sue me! I don't even have money to buy lunch at school! x_x 

Prologue: 

Our story begins near a crystal clear waterfall, in the middle of a lush forest. Seated on a tree branch, a fairy with light purple hair gazed at her cousin Sakura as she played with her magic in the pool made by the water tumbling down the cliff.. The brightly colored bubbles Sakura made drifted up to the tree where the first faerie sat, who contemplated them with her deep purple eyes. 

Her name was Tomoyo Daidouji, but everyone in Faerie called her Tomoyo. Her so called 'innocent' cousin was Sakura Kimoto; a fairy her age with green eyes and pink hair. Both their butterfly wings had tinges of purple and pink in them. 

Sakura was learning how to use her new found magic, while Tomoyo had already learned hers when she was 10. 

You see, they were both around 16 human age and that was around the time they started to control magic, her mother however, being a duchess of Liera, wanted her daughter to know magic as soon as possible. Liera, a city in northeast Faerie bordered by mountains, was mostly populated by faerie miners. Her energetic cousin was a daughter of the duke of Liesen, a merchant city that specialized in precious jewels. When Tomoyo and Sakura turned 3, their families moved to the capital city to live within the Queen's palace. At this age, Sakura lost her mother, and Tomoyo lost her father. After their tragic deaths, the duke of Liesen and the duchess Liera decided to build a new home for themselves near the palace and live as a family. 

A huff came out of Tomoyo's mouth when at this last thought. Her mother and Sakura's father were enemies. Actually, her mom never really liked Fugitaka much since he 'stole' her sister away. 

Getting back to Sakura, she was not as innocent as she seemed. The flirtatious faerie played with the other boys hearts and broke them. She was a player and didn't believe in love. "We created love for the humans not for us", she would snidely. Which is so not true. They have to reproduce themselves to continue their race, and making them fall in love made things simpler. For the faeries, if you weren't married by age twenty, your family chose a husband for you. 

"Tomoyo-chaaaaan! You promised you'd show me how to check on the humans! You promised!" her cousin screamed breaking her thoughts. 

"Hai, Hai!" she screamed back. True, she did promise to show her how to watch over the humans but....she wasn't really in the mood for it. Heck! She never was in the mood for it, but she did it anyway just to get it over with. 

"Come out of the water then! Bring that siener with you once you've filled it with water." (sort of like in Lord of the rings!!), she ordered her. Obedient as always Sakura did it and came running out. Tomoyo grabbed the siener and poured the water in a large, golden bowl. 

"Serathar, Moonther, Eracar Dialama. Show us the humans oh great Rediar." She and her cousin chanted. A picture started to form and up popped out a tree. 

"The school please", Sakura ordered. When the view changed to the school, she gasped. 

Right in front of them were kids around their age, holding on to their boyfriends hands and walking to class. However, what had made her gasp in surprise, after zooming in to the place, was the human sport being played. 

"Ah.. soccer, cousin of mine are you really taken by this... game?", Tomoyo asked amusingly. 

"No!! The guys! THE guy, he's sooo cute. Ah! His eyes! No, hair! Look Tomoyo aren't they... what is that word.. ah yes, HOT!", she exclaimed.. 

"Well.. I guess. If you say so.", she replied with indifference. 

"Oh look! That boy would be perfect for you! Look, he's the one with the blue hair and gray-blue hair!", she squealed excitedly. 

After giving him a good look Tomoyo had mentally listed that, a) he was... hot, 

b) smart and c) he had magic. 

She sniggered a bit realizing that Sakura was taken by the two mortal magic boys on the team. 

"What's soo funny?", Sakura demanded hotly. 

"That you are taken with two mortal magic boys!" she replied grinning. 

"No, only on one mortal.... boy." she said. 

"Whatever, you may watch him, remember when you finish, chant these-", before she could finish Sakura interrupted her. 

"Ya ya, I know, now go away. I wanna stare at my man a little while longer." she said delightfully. 

Another sigh escaped Tomoyo's lips as she left her over "excited" cousin alone. She then decided to take a little nap on a nearby flower bed. She lay down silently and within minutes she had fallen asleep. An hour later she was shaken awake by her aggravating cousin. 

"What do you want Sakura!", Tomoyo demanded in an annoyed tone. 

"Guess what!", her pinked haired cousin asked excitedly. 

"What?", she answered in a neutral voice, Sakura's little game was interrupting her napping time. 

"They're free! No girlfriends! Nothing, nada! He is soooo mine!" 

"Sakura you know for a fact we can't fall in love with mortals!" she said sadly. 

"Like I care! He will be mine! Oh no. Am I being hard headed again?", she asked when she saw her cousin's mad look. 

"Yes, you are. Now listen. What are you planing to do?" she asked, calming her nerves in the process. 

"I'm going to the mortal world once I learn how to control my magic, and lessons finish next summer!" True enough, lessons are only a year long, but how was she to stay safe? Now she was worried. She just thought it would be a simple crush, not love! 

"Who's going to take care of you child? You are just a kid, and how could you forget your safety?", she asked worriedly. Sakura was just waving her hand back and forth. 

"Already taken care of! You're coming with me, we're renting an.... what are those.... Ah yes, an apartment close to the school and we are going there to get our men!" 

Now Tomoyo was furious. Sakura wanted her to leave such a peaceful place for the mortal world for boys, only to, in the end, dump them and come back to this world!? But once she saw her cousin's eyes twinkling with excitement, she couldn't object. Let Sakura get her man while she learned how these mortals lived. 

"All right," she said while taking her hand, "Lets go get your man." 

"Yay! I know you'd give in!", Sakura replied as she hugged her cousin tightly. 

They then ran hand in hand back home to ask their family if they could go. To their surprise, their parents agreed. Something about being a good lesson for the two young faeries. 

A few hours later, Tomoyo found herself awake, unable to sleep. She didn't mind though. This was better than being kept awake all night because of all the noise coming from her cousin's room. (Does that explain why she was cranky? * Looks around worriedly, waiting for food to be shot at her, when nothing happens, sighs with relief and gets up from under the table with her laptop * Now back to the story.) 

_ One year later..._

__

Bags were packed, tearful good-byes said ("Be careful Tomoyo-chan, Sakura-chan! *sniff* Now play nice with the human children, and remember, NO magic!"), all that was left was the voyage. Gathering around the pool of silver stones, Sakura and Tomoyo mumbled a faerie incantation and jumped in the cool water. They didn't get wet since it was a travel pool; the only way to go from one world to another. 

Now in the human world, both girls, now wingless, stepped from the pool. They immediately changed into human clothes and tucked their faerie tunics into their bags. Taking out a map Sakura's dad had given them, Tomoyo looked around and decided on the direction they were heading. 

"Tomoyo-chan...", Sakura asked nervously, "where are we?" Dressed in a light pink jacket and jeans, you could never tell she was from another world. Her hair was now a simple light brown, but her piercing green eyes remained the same. 

"We're in Tomoeda, in Tokyo. Don't worry, the school we'll be attending shouldn't be far", the now raven haired girl explained calmly. Like Sakura, Tomoyo wore human clothes, except hers reflected her elegant style. The thin black sweater matched the hair flowing down her back, and the long purple skirt swished as they made their way out of the small forest. 

It was a clear autumn day, with hardly a cloud in the sky. Coming out of the forest, they found themselves in a cherry blossom park. Seeing a bench nearby, they decided to have a seat and decide on what to do next. As they sat, they gazed interestedly at people passing, going over all they had learned about how humans lived in this country. 

During the past year, they completed their magic lessons, while learning Japanese culture from a booklet Sakura's dad had provided. Where he got this booklet, no one knew. At first the language and customs seemed strange and foreign, but the girls eventually got used to them, and even began enjoying learning how these mysterious humans lived. 

Now ready, they strolled to the Tomoeda dorm building, an exclusive establishment for those students who wished to live away from home. Fujitaka had come a few months earlier to register both Tomoyo and Sakura in the school, as well as get them a room at the dorm. 

The girls confidently walked in and went to the reception desk to get their keys. After getting directions to their room, both girls took the elevator to the 7th floor. Not used to elevators, Tomoyo and Sakura wondered at how this metal box managed to bring them so high up. They had to admit, though, humans found very clever ways to get things done without magic. 

As they walked down the hall looking for their condo, they heard arguing coming from condo number 703. As they walked past the door, it was suddenly opened, and a surprised boy was unceremoniously pushed out. He collided with Sakura, who had been trailing behind an indifferent Tomoyo. 

"Itai..", Sakura whined as she looked up to see who had so rudely bumped into her. 

Her breath caught when she recognized the boy she had seen through the magical pool almost a year before looming over her, one hand on her shoulder, and the other on the ground bracing the shock of falling. 

"Eriol you bastard, I'll kill you!", the boy screamed, his head turned away from the shocked girl underneath him. It seemed that the second boy, Eriol, had locked the other boy out. 

"With what Syaoran?", an amused voice said behind the closed door. 

By now Tomoyo was leaning against the wall, laughing at the mortal boy's predicament. Sakura was frowning at her, very aware of Syaoran's hand on her shoulder. After more shouting, Syaoran began to notice that his left hand was holding something warm, and slowly looked down only to see a green eyes scowling at him. He blushed and slowly stood up, holding out a hand to help Sakura up. Pleased, Sakura took it. 

"Sorry miss, are you all right?", he asked in a worried tone, his eyes looking her over for any injuries. 

"I'm fine, I should have watched where I was going.. um... Syaoran.", she said uncertainly. He smiled at that. 

"What's your name?" he asked. 

"My name is Sakura Kinomoto, nice to meet you. And that girl over there is my cousin Tomoyo Daidouji, we come from.... Kitamoto. We moved here because our parents wanted us to attend Tomoeda high-school. It has a good reputation", she explained, making up an excuse on the spot. 

"Yo Syaoran! Why aren't you screaming anymore?", the boy called Eriol said before opening the door and stepping out. As he took in the scene before him, his lips slowly curved into a smile. 

"Eriol, this is Sakura, and Tomoyo", he said while pointing to the two girls. 

"Nice to meet you", they said in unison. 

"Its a pleasure. So, what are two cute girls like you doing here?", he said while making the one called Sakura blush even more. 

"We're new students at Tomoeda high school,", Tomoyo began explaining, "and were just trying to find our dorm. We kinda got interrupted....", both Eriol and Syaoran looked sheepish at that. 

"Um,.. could you show us where apartment 705 is?" Tomoyo asked. 

"Sure! It's two doors away from us!", Eriol replied while staring openly at the charming dark haired girl in front of him.. 

"Thank you, come on Sakura we can't stay here forever chatting. We have to go unpack.", she said while dragging a surprised Sakura into their room. Once inside, Eriol shoved Syaoran in their room and said. 

"Who are they?!", he almost screamed. An explanation of who the girls were began. 

**** 

In the apartment two doors down, the girls sank on the couch tiredly. 

"Can we come out now...?", asked two little voices coming from their backpacks. Two heads poked out, revealing winged plushie-looking animals. The head coming from Sakura's bag looked like a golden bear, while the one from Tomoyo's was dark purple and more catlike. Both had unproportionally large heads. 

"Sure Kero, Suppi.", they said. ( do you actually think I'd forget them?) 

Their guardians sighed with relief and flew out. 

Kero and Suppi, the family guardians, were passed down to the young faeries on their first birthday to watch over them, and to cause trouble whenever it suited them. 

"Who were the two boys?", the one called Kero asked while looking for some munchies in the backpacks. 

Sakura was about to explain when Tomoyo interrupted, 

"Just some new boys we just met". At that, they both started to unpack. Once they finished, tired out, they fell asleep almost instantly, hardly caring they were far from home, in a strange place. 

Sorry it finishes like this! Can't do much! Anywayz Review plz! oh ya hope you like my next chapter as much as the first! 

Love, 

Jenna-chan 


	2. Chapter 1

Hey peeps I'm back! Did ya miss me?! Sorry I didn't post this faster but I had my power point project to do! @_@ 

Disclaimer: Blah Blah Blah! 

Chapter 1: 

School. 

A raven haired girl with amethyst eyes was contemplating whether or not she should pour the bucket of water on Sakura Kinomoto's head. Deciding that this was indeed the best way to wake her younger cousin up, Tomoyo tipped the bucket of cold liquid.... 

"AHH!", Sakura screamed. She turned around to see what/who had poured freezing water on her to see her cousin smiling evilly down at her. 

"TOMOYO! Why can't you wake me up like a normal person?!" 

"Because a) You broke another alarm clock, b) I already tried the 'normal' way and c) You know perfectly well we aren't normal!" 

That was true, at age 17 they were fairies from Faerie. After traveling through a portal connecting both worlds, the young faeries found themselves in Tokyo, Japan. They were now attending Tomoeda high school, where Sakura could effectively seduce the man she had fallen in love with a year ago. Sighing at yesterday's memory, Tomoyo looked at her silver wrist watch to see they had only 20 minutes to get to school. 

"HOEEEE!! We're going to be late!", Sakura wailed as she rushed to the bathroom. 

Tomoyo, sighing again, forgot to mention she had put the clocks ahead 20 minutes so they wouldn't be late. The still had another 40 minutes to get to school. Entering the kitchen, she opened the cupboard, pulled out the corn flakes box, got the milk from the fridge, and sat down to have her breakfast. 

"You know Tomoyo, an orange would supply more vitamins and minerals than your corn flakes", Suppi said as he popped yet another orange slice in his mouth. Kero, who had raided the kitchen for a midnight snack, now sat on a little cushion eating the last 4 chocolate chunk cookies. 

"You have to make more cookies today onegai shimasu!", Kero begged. 

Tomoyo, smiling at both Kero and Suppi, nodded her head in understanding. Hurried footsteps were suddenly heard approaching the kitchen before a frazzled Sakura entered breathless. 

"What are you doing Tomoyo! We have ten minutes left before school starts! Get your butt up and... ", Sakura stopped as she saw Tomoyo already in her school uniform. 

While it was spring here in Tokyo, it was still a little on the chilly side. This was shown through the long sleeved dark purple overcoat, with the white undershirt. Finishing the ensemble was a matching dark purple skirt just above knee length. 

"And what...?", Tomoyo asked as she raised her eyes while directing a spoon of corn flakes in her mouth. 

Realizing Tomoyo wasn't worried at all, and that Tomoyo never got worried unless there was good reason to, Sakura calmed down. 

"Nothing, nothing", she said under her breath. However, before she could go to her room to brush her tousled hair, Tomoyo flicked her hand and Sakura's light brown locks were suddenly in a ponytail. 

"Tomoyo! You know we're not supposed to use our magic!", Sakura chided. Tomoyo's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. 

"Keh! who's gonna catch me!", she retorted imperiously. 

Unknown to the young girls, two doors away two young boys were fighting. ( A/N: Surprise, Surprise!) 

"I told you not to call me that!", The amber eyed boy exclaimed hotly to the azure eyed one, as he flipped him on his back. 

"Ah! My cute descendant Syaoran is hurting me!", Eriol taunted in response. 

"I WARNED YOU HIIRAGIZAWA!!!", Syaoran yelled as he sat on Eriol's back and pulled his leg and arm into a body lock. Eriol, wincing in pain, didn't miss the feel of a purple aura nearby. Syaoran, letting Eriol go, got up and sniffed the air. Eriol getting up from the floor, started stretching. 

"I don't know about you but I smell something burning", Syaoran said. Eriol, his eyes widening, ran in the kitchen, cursed in some obscure language, threw something in the sink and turned the water on. 

"Trust Eriol to know swear words in other languages", Syaoran mused. Eriol, coming back to the living room with a guilty look on his face, looked at the time. 

"So what happened now?" Syaoran asked folding his arms. 

"I sorta forgot I had eggs on the stove, and they sorta caught on fire", Eriol said looking even more guilty. Syaoran promptly burst out laughing on the sofa. Eriol ignored Syaoran, looking once again at the time on the giant grandfather clock and noticed they had 20 minutes left until school started. Grabbing on to their school bags and lunch, he pointed at the clock for Syaoran, and started putting on his shoes. Running out of the dorm, they heard rustling feet behind them. 

"HOE! We are soo gonna be late Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura wailed as she ran across the hall. 

"Yare, yare", Tomoyo sighed as they reached the elevator, where she pressed the down button.. 

"Ah! Pearl of my heart, how are you this morning?", Eriol's voice asked from behind them. 

By his voice, Tomoyo could tell he was smiling. "Shut up Hiiragizawa. I told you not to call me that", she answered snippily without looking back. 

Eriol's smile grew wider. 

Sakura, gazing at Eriol and Syaoran, noticed that Eriol's tie was hanging loosely on his shoulder and that Syaoran had forgotten to button his shirt all the way up, showing lots of neck and upper chest. (A/N: Okay now you can drool.) Tomoyo, looking at Eriol's tie disapprovingly, took a step towards him and began fixing it for him. 

"Why thank y-", he began. 

"Your welcome", Tomoyo said interrupting him. Eriol just grinned again. 

Sakura smiled at her cousin's softness towards Eriol, and noticed as Syaoran began fumbling with his own shirt and tie. By the time the elevator came, the four students were ready to go. 

"So what class do you guys start with?", Syaoran asked. 

"English 360", Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, said in unison. 

"Really? Me too", Syaoran said smiling. 

The four young adults walked out their dorm, taking a right towards their school, which was only a block away. A hoard of other Tomoeda high-schoolers were walking in the same direction, chatting with friends or yawning over and over again. A new year had begun. 

*** 

At their lockers, Sakura found that hers refused to open. A boy with sandy hair and brown eyes noticed her predicament and banged his fist on the locker, jerking it open. 

"There! This locker just needs a good hit when it's being stubborn", he said good naturedly before leaving. 

"Bye Steven! We'll call you when we need you!", Eriol called after him in a girlie voice. Steven just raised his hand and waved it in exasperation. Sakura giggled and took put her bag in. 

Walking down the hallway and down the stairs, they walked to their English class. The teacher explained what they would be doing that year, and started passing a list of needed supplies.. 

"French, art, math, music and gym", Sakura listed as they walked down the hallway, checking their schedules. Eriol yawning in boredom, started talking to his friend next to him. 

"Hey we have the same schedule!", Syaoran exclaimed. 

"Wait..do you guys have chemistry?", Sakura asked as she peered at Syaoran's schedule. 

"Nope, me and Eriol have physics this term.", Syaoran replied looking up. 

Tomoyo smiled, and started talking to three girls trailing behind them. The first had cropped dark brown hair ending just above her shoulders and wore glasses. The next girl had short, reddish brown hair, and looked to be the most mature of the trio. The boy who was talking to Eriol was Yamazaki, another friend of theirs. 

"Did you know the Greeks were the ones who made up schedule? Their life was so busy they had to put what they had to do on paper. However the Greeks had to buy the paper of the Romans who were charging them outrageous prices...", he rambled with his index finger pointed up. 

"Stop lying Yamazaki!", the third girl with thick swirly brown pig tails exclaimed in exasperation, before placing her hands on his neck and strangling him. 

"Yamazaki and his farfetched stories...Chiharu...he's turning blue..", the two first girls, Naoko and Rika, said while shaking their heads. 

"Oops...", Chiharu said before meekly peeling her fingers off Yamazaki's bluish neck. 

The poor boy slunk to the floor, never losing his trademark goofy smile. Eriol just grinned and Syaoran shook his head. 

"Um.., will he be OK?", a worried Sakura asked as the group kept on walking, leaving Yamazaki on the floor. 

***** 

After more introductory classes that didn't last long since it was the first day, recess finally came during which the group explored the campus. Lunch soon followed. Remembering the picnic tables at the back of the campus, they made their way to one placed underneath a cherry blossom tree. Tomoyo and Sakura got to know Eriol and Syaoran's friends, learning more about them and feeling comfortable with their new group of friends. 

As the young fairies walked home with Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Yamazaki, Eriol and Syaoran, they wondered how they could feel so close to humans, having only met them that very same day. 

Sitting on a sofa in the living room, Sakura listened to Tomoyo making supper and a new batch of cookies. 

"I like them." Sakura said, while she played video games with Kero. Tomoyo laughed, came in the living room and sat on the love seat. 

"You're supposed to, they're our friends", she said matter-o-factly. 

Smiling happily, Sakura went back to the game. Suppi, sitting on the table, waited for supper to finish. 

** 

Hey peeps! Hope you like this chappie! Now remember I only want 5 reviews for this one and I'll quickly type up the next chappie and post it! ^-^ Oh ya Sakura's ooc because it's a AU!Ja ne! 

' ~~' = Thoughts 

" ~~~ " = Talking 


	3. Chapter 2

Hey peeps! Onegai Shimasu means pretty please. K? Hope you like the new chappie remember I only want 5 reviews for this. I beg forgiveness for my lateness, ( hey that rhymes!!), but my internet busted! Gomen Nasai (Sorry), I thought I was going to die I swear! 

Disclaimer: So ya, you all know I don't own CCS so if you sue I wont give you anything. I don't own nothing from this story! Yes even the sexy Eriol. Only the story line, so if you take it I'll sue you and get mulla! I spent all my money on the anime convention so now I AM BROKE!! (not literally!) GO HARRY POTTER!!!!( Everyone sweatdrops. ) 

Chapter 2: 

Welcome to Piffle Princess.. 

Tomoyo stepped out of the shower and easily dried herself off with the towel. Walking to her room, she got dressed and walked towards her cousin's room. Opening the door, she silently put Kero in his small bedroom cabinet and woke Sakura up. 

"Nani Tomoyo-chan?", Sakura asked. 

"It's 10, let's eat some breakfast before we go shopping.", Tomoyo said as she walked silently out of the room. 

A few minutes later, Sakura came out of her room wearing a yellow turtleneck shirt with black pants. Her auburn hair was tied in a ponytail. Sitting down across from Tomoyo, she clapped her hands together. 

"Itadakimasu!", she said before she started eating. Tomoyo sat on her side of the table sipping her cafe au lait. She wore a black sweater with blue jeans, her hair was in a bun but some loosely hang on her shoulders. Looking up from her book, she turned to Sakura. 

"So, you done?" she asked. 

"Yup. Let's go!", Sakura answered. Grabbing their bags, they walked out of their apartment. 

"So where are we going Tomoyo-chan?' Sakura asked. 

"Well, we should be going to the Piffle Princess." Tomoyo said, staring at the map. 

"It should be to the right.." 

"Tomoyo-chan! Look at that big building!" Sakura said, pointing excitedly at the tall building that had 'Piffle Princess' written in big brown letters. Smiling slightly at her clueless cousin, they walked towards the building and were greeted by a woman with short brown hair, wearing a red jacket with a white shirt underneath it. On the collar was a yellow crown and she wore a black skirt. Bowing to the girls, she grinned at them. 

"Welcome to the Piffle Princess." she said. Both girls bowed shyly at the lady. Stepping inside the building, they gasped. It was HUGE! Moving stairs guided the people to higher levels. Cashiers were posted on their left, each wearing the same uniform. People and products were everywhere. 

"Hello, how may I help you?", one lady said. She had dark brown hair tied in a ponytail. 

"Well, we're here for school supplies.", Sakura said shyly. 

"Level four.", The lady supplied, bowing to her, they stepped on the moving stairs. 

"Tomoyo! Tomoyo look! Angelic Layer! We should get that for Kero. He was babbling about the new Cheat Book.", Sakura said, pointing to the lower floor, which looked from up there, a blob of pink. 

"Later Sakura. We still have to go to the fourth floor.", Tomoyo said as they stepped onto the next moving staircase. 

When they finally did get to the fourth floor, they were greeted by a big banner that said everything was 25% off. Shrugging, they walked around the shop picking up what they needed and extras. When they got to the cashier, they paid and walked off, bags in hand. 

"Let's go see the clothes stores!", Tomoyo said, latching unto Sakura and dragging her around the building. It was bout 3 hours later, when they hit their 15th clothes shop that Sakura plopped herself down on one of the chairs and looked at Tomoyo. 

"Can we please get something to eat Tomoyo-chan?", Sakura pleaded. 

"Oh! It's almost lunch, how time flies when your having fun!", Tomoyo said jokingly, but Sakura still looked at her sadly. 

So they left for the food court, which was on the eleventh floor. They took the elevator, Sakura wasn't much in the mood of taking the moving staircase. Once they got there, they looked at the different shops and got what they wanted to eat. 

"Let's sit here Tomoyo-chan.", Sakura suggested genkily. 

"Sure." she agreed. 

"Can you wait a sec Tomoyo, I want to wash my hands, after all those clothes you made me wear.", Sakura said and she left for the bathrooms. Giggling maliciously, Tomoyo took a vile from her pocket and put some in Sakura's drink. It was just an energy booster potion, nothing harmful. After all, Tomoyo did want to look at more shops, and she didn't feel like having a grouchy person for company. When Sakura came back they ate and left for more shopping. Passing a few more shops, Tomoyo stopped and looked at herself on the T.V. 

"Hey, I'm on T.V!", Tomoyo said, turning her full body towards the T.V. Sakura skipped back towards Tomoyo and peered at the T.V. All of a sudden though she turned back at Tomoyo. 

"KAWAIII! SAKURA LOOKS SO GOOD ON TV!!!", Tomoyo shrieked. Sakura got a bad feeling after Tomoyo said that. Tomoyo jumped into the store and asked the sales clerk what the thing was. After some explaining on how a virtual camera worked, Tomoyo bought the new 2.0 camera. Turning it on she started taping her first victim, Sakura. 

"Tomoyo can't you put that thing down. It feels weird talking to a person while she has a metallic thing stuck to her face.", Sakura said as she blushed when Tomoyo laughed evilly. 

"Aren't we supposed to be visiting the game shop? You said something before about getting Kero a new game for his Play Station2.", Tomoyo didn't know how Kero got a Play Station2, but the second day they arrived she found a large package addressed to a Sakura Kinomoto, and once Kero saw it, he ripped it out of its package. 

"Hai! Kero wants us to get the new Angelic Layer game and its cheat book.", Sakura said and they were off to buy Kero's game. They only stopped half way when Tomoyo bought some cloth. When they got to the game department they looked around completely lost. 

"Need help?", someone asked from behind. It was that Steven guy again. 

"Yes, we're looking for the new Angelic Layer game and it's new cheat book.", Tomoyo answered. 

"Follow me.", Steven said and they were hulled towards a rack full of Angelic Layer games and stuff. 

"You work here Steven?", Sakura asked, looking at his uniform. 

"Uh, ya. It pays good and the money's enough to pay my fees and for my school stuff.", Steven said while scratching the back of his head. "So who are you buying the game for?" 

"A friend.", Tomoyo answered picking up the small package. She had being filming the whole scene. "Wow, this thing's small." 

"Well, it's small but it holds a lot of data.", Steven explained. "Well, that'll be 2586 yen." 

"Here." Sakura said, giving the money. "Thanks for your help Steven! Ja ne." 

They finally left the building and made their way home, only stopping at the backery to get some pastries and some bread. When they got home, they were greeted by a crying Kero.. 

"You left me PUDDING!!!", he said, and before they could answered he hugged them. 

"He's being like that all day.", Suppi supplied. 

"Did you like your takoyaki?", Tomoyo asked. 

"Yes thank you.", Suppi said, smiling. Tomoyo smiled back. 

"So what did you get?", Kero asked, as he renewed his position of hovering above their faces. 

"Well, we got our school supplies, Tomoyo got cloth and a video camera and we got you Angelic Layer.", Sakura said. 

"You did?????!!!!!", Kero cried, tears strimming down his face. "I love you guys!", He said while hugging them. 

"Hai, hai Kero. We love you too, here's your game and your cheat book.", Tomoyo said giving them to him. Kero turned to Suppi, who hovered in the air expectantly. 

"I challenge you Spinel Sun!", Kero said pointing one of his arms toward Suppi. Suppi gave Kero a look before nodding. 

"Oh, before I forget, here Suppi-chan. The bread you asked for.", Tomoyo said, taking out a croissant from the bag. 

"Thank you Tomoyo-san.", Tomoyo laughed and gave him a hug, Suppi blushed. Letting him go, Suppi gave one last furtive look at Tomoyo before following Kero. 

"Well what do you think we should do now?", Sakura asked. 

"Well, I have to go to the laundry room to do the wash. Could you make supper?", Tomoyo asked. 

"Sure.", Sakura said. Smiling gratefully, Tomoyo grabbed the basket full of dirty laundry and walked towards the elevator. Once she reached the basement, she opened the glass doors. The laundry room was empty so she started right away. Two machines were working. One for whites the other colors. The glass doors opened at Tomoyo turned to see who it was. 

"Oh! Ohayo **(konbanwa?**) Tomoyo-san.", Eriol greeted. 

"Ohayo **(ditto)**Hiragiizawa-kun.", Tomoyo greeted. Eriol sat down right next to her on the wooden benches and opened two machine doors. 

"Laundry too?", Tomoyo asked. Eriol smiled. 

"I was hoping Syaoran would do it, but I was fortunate to live with a lazy bum.", Eriol smiled again and Tomoyo blushed. 

"Stop flirting.", Tomoyo said, hitting him on the head. 

"Sure, why not." Eriol said out of a sudden. 

"What?", Tomoyo said, turning to Eriol in surprise. 

"I'll stop flirting. School has started and I would like to spend most of my school time, not of thinking ways of how to impress you, but on my studies.", Eriol said, looking at the ceiling. 

"Promise?", Tomoyo asked. Eriol turned to her. 

"Promise you won't flirt until after school finishes?", she asked. Eriol smiled and shook her hand. 

"Sure. But it will be hard to contain myself.", Tomoyo smiled at him. An hour or so later, her two machines finished drying her clothes, but she didn't leave, preferring to spent the rest of her time with Eriol folding clothes and chatting. When they were done, they walked together to the elevator and walked to their apartments. 

"Well it was nice to get to know you, Hiragiizawa-kun.", Tomoyo said as they reached his apartment. 

"Just call me Eriol-kun or something. After all we are friends, ne Tomoyo-san?", Eriol asked. Tomoyo smiled. 

"Sure why not, Eriol-kun. Ja ne.", and with that she left for her apartment. Eriol's door opened and was faced with a smirking Syaoran. 

"Did I hear correctly but are you and Daidouji-san on speaking terms?", Syaoran asked.  
"Yes me and Tomoyo-san are on speaking terms. Now move out of the way you block head. Your blocking the entrance." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Ah Eriol, you're so cute sometimes. Yes! Mission accomplished. Made Tomoyo and Eriol friends, one step forward on my genius plan. *checks of box on a scrunched up paper.* Mwahahahahahahaha!!! Well, see ye next episode peoples, look for it! 

Jenna-chan. 

P.S: Don't forget to Review *grins* 


	4. Chapter 3

I'm back! I hope you missed me, not much from what I see! *laughs* Well here is the next chapter, and the plot finally starts. Hope you like. 

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Clamp, who have great ideas and cool characters, I wish someday I can be like them! 

Chapter 3: 

Demons at the Water Park. 

"Sugoi! Who would have thought that we could go swimming in winter!", Sakura said, looking around the giant indoor water park. It looked more like a beach than anything else. 

It has been a long time since we've last seen our characters, they've gotten used to the 'school' thing and now are spending their weekend at the Water Park with all their friends. 

"Let's split up and meet here after we change okay?" Chiharu said, as they turned towards the girls changing room. The boys nodded and walked into the boys locker room. 

"Look! There's even a bar! and they sell cream soda, we have to try some!!" Sakura gushed pointing to the bar with the waiters in roller blades. 

"Oh hohohohohoho" Tomoyo cackled from behind Sakura, her face, as usual, stuck to her camcorder. 

"Tomoyo-chan!! Can't you put that thing down for once?" Sakura asked, nervously facing the camera. 

"What! When my Sakura-chan is wearing the swimsuit I made just for her?" Tomoyo said, with stars popping out of her eyes. Sakura sweat dropped and looked back down to see her swimsuit. 

It was a pretty two piece suit, with pink shorts and a pink top, the straps going around the neck. In the middle of the top part of her top, there was a gold star. 

"It really suits you Sakura-chan", Naoko said in her blue swimsuit. Rika wore a red bikini, and Chiharu wore a black strapless swimsuit with a yellow stripe on the top. Tomoyo wore a lavender swimsuit, her strap around her neck aswell, her hair in a braid. 

"We're here!", Eriol called from behind, he wore navy swimsuit boxer shorts. Syaoran was blushing, his fist in his hip right over his green boxers. Yamazaki was grinning from behind, he was wearing black boxer shorts. 

They walked over to the pool and splashed in, Naoko and Eriol taking off their glasses. The girls took some noodles and the beach ball, and started playing around with it while floating on the noodles, Tomoyo videotaping everything that was happening. 

"Race!" Yamazaki called, raising his arm in the air. The girls all got out of the mini pool and walked over to the giant racing pool. Eriol and Syaoran on seperate diving boards. 

"*San! Ni! Itchi! Go!", Yamazaki said whipping his arm down. The boys dove off the boards and raced away to the other side of the pool. When they touched the wall, they did that cool twirling thingie, and sped off to the other side.(A/N: Yosh! * gives thumbs up*) 

"Go Syaoran-kun!!", Sakura shouted, waving her arms encouragely. Syaoran blushed and messed up his pattern only for a second, giving Eriol the lead. 

"Eriol wins!", Yamazaki called, Syaoran glared and dunked under water. He heard some of the talking and swam under water to the ladder. Climbing up, he looked up and fell back down into the water when he came face to face with Sakura. 

"Hoe? Syaoran-kun are you okay?", she asked, and he nodded his head. He climbed up and grabbed his towel. 

"We're going to grab a cream soda, want to come along?", she asked, and he nodded blushing. 

"There you guys are, over here!", Chiharu waved from their table. 

"Tomoyo and Eriol are in line waiting for their cream soda, they're there.", Naoko said pointing to the line. 

"Hai!", Sakura said and dragged Syaoran to the line. 

"Ah! Sakura-chan, over here!", Tomoyo called, and they squeezed in between the two. 

"Ohayo, can I take your order?", the waiter said. 

"I would like a cream soda", Sakura answered. 

"I would like one too", Tomoyo added. 

"Me aswell", Eriol said, and Syaoran nodded. 

"Tukiro, four cream sodas!", the waiter called, he then grabbed each of their bands and scanned the code on the bands. 

"Hoe?", Sakura said, staring at the code. 

"It's a code Sakura-chan, they scan it and that's how you buy food here", Tomoyo explained while the boy scanned her band. 

"Sou ka...*" Sakura said. The waiter left and a few minutes later he returned with the four cream sodas. 

*back to the locker room* 

"Fufufufufufu." a voice said from inside a locker. "She thought I'd stay at home while she went here and had some cream soda? Fufufufufufufufu.. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Kero laughed maniacally as his head popped out of the Sakura's bag. 

"Keroberos shut up, if you do not stop laughing that loud we will be caught", Suppi said, his head popping out right next to Kero's. 

"Shut up Suppi, I brought you along so you do as I tell you", Kero shot, his attention then went back to the lock. "Now how are we supposed to get out of here." 

Suppi's curly tail wagged back in forth, his head on an angle, looking at the door. 

"Maybe we should pull that lever there", Suppi suggested pointing to the metal lever. 

"All right Suppi, once we get out of here I'll let you take a sip of my cream soda!", Kero said putting his arm around Suppi. 

"Although that is very generous of you Keroberos, you know that I do not eat sweets." Suppi said. 

"Right. Now let's go and raise that lever." So together they pushed the lever out and floated out of the locker rooms and into one of the hallways. 

(A/N: I put that in because in the real Water Park episode I always wondered how Kero got out of the locker...*grins* Back to the story.) 

After a lot of flying around aimlessly in the hallways, they finally found where Sakura and the gang were. Flying fast, they both zipped into the bushes and looked at the quartet with their small beady eyes. Kero crawled out of the bushes, and walked slowly to Syaoran's side and stared at his Cream Soda. Noting how little of his soda was left, he walked back to Sakura's side and stared at hers. It was full, with all the whipped cream still on it. Hiding behind her short locks of hair, when she turned to take a sip out of her drink he waited patiently as she stopped from taking a sip to laugh about something. That was his chance; acting fast he gobbled the whipped cream and slurped up all the cream soda. 

Sakura, looking down at her drink, was surprised to see it all gone. 

"Ah, I guess I'm all done." she said wistfully. 

"Demo*, you only took one sip from it Sakura-chan." Tomoyo said, looking at the cup. 

"Well, maybe someone drank it without you noticing it." Syaoran said, shrugging. Sakura's eyes widened and looked around, only to see a tail slip into the bushes. Looking at the bushes suspiciously, Sakura walked closer to the bushes and opened them up to find Kero lying down, patting his overly large belly. 

"KERO-CHAN!" Sakura yelled, everyone looked at her in surprise. Laughing nervously, she gathered a surprised Kero and an annoyed Suppi in her arms before rushing off. Tomoyo caught up with her later on, at one of the towers near the wave pool. 

"Kero-chan! Didn't I tell you to stay at home!!" Sakura said, turning to him. "Imagine if you were caught! How would we explain that!" 

"You actually think that I would stay at home while you were here having the cream soda I'VE being dreaming about!" Kero said his arms pointing towards her. Suppi and Tomoyo just stared at them bickering. 

"At least you kept your promise Suppi and watched over Kero." Tomoyo said, turning towards her floating companion. 

"Hai." he agreed. 

"Go back to the locker room and stay there, I will talk about your punishment later." Sakura said turning around. 

"Where did Rika and the others say they were going after having a drink?" Sakura asked Tomoyo. 

"They said they were going to the wave pool." Tomoyo answered. "It's right there." she said pointing to the giant beach. 

"So, how are we supposed..." but Sakura stopped talking as she felt a wave of power coming from the pool. 

"Sakura, did you feel it!" Kero said, floating towards them, accompanied by Suppi. 

"Hai, it came from the pool." Sakura said, staring at the normal wave pool. All of a sudden the waves got bigger and bigger until finally they looked like they were going to swallow up the whole beach. Then, the laughing came, a hideous cackling. They looked closer at the waves and shrank back when they saw a water demon, its hideous mouth wide open, representing the waves. 

"Come out, come out you little fairies! I know you can hear me!" it called. 

"Tomoyo, what should we do?" Sakura said grabbing unto Tomoyo's arm. 

"It's okay, as long as no one gets hurt we won't have to interfere. The people in this building will drain all the water, and you know that water demons only die when they hit dirty water or another powerful water spirit." Tomoyo answered, staring at the waves coming down on the people. 

"Help!" some screamed from the waves, she was in the deep end of the pool, her feet unable to touch the bottom. Yamazaki was at safety, being held by lifeguards from jumping after her. 

"It's Chiharu!" Sakura said her hands on the edge of the window. "Tomoyo-chan, I have to help!" 

"How will you send your magic there? You know that our magic only works in close range, we aren't close enough and if we go any closer we'll be caught." Tomoyo said, pointing down to the waves. Sakura looked around frantically and spotted the water tubes. 

"I know!" she said before running off. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo called after her. 

'Please let this work.' Sakura thought as she pushed herself down the water tunnel. 

_Oh queen of water!_

_I call for your aid_

_to save an innocent,_

_by the power of the stars_

_I Sakura of the fairies_

_Call upon thee_

__**WATERY**

****

****From the globe of power in her hands, a water spirit shot from the tunnel and flew over to the water demon, her leather wings opened. Slowly but surely a crystal drop of rain started to fall down followed by others. 

"It worked!" Tomoyo said, sighing in relief, the water demon slowly died under the heavy rain. Everything was caught on the forgotten camera on the window sill. 

Sakura ended up in a pool, right next to the wave pool. Watery, floated back towards Sakura and grinned before vanishing. 

"Sakura that was wonderful!" Tomoyo said, helping her out of the water. 

"Haii.." Sakura agreed tiredly, Tomoyo looked at her with worry. 

"I guess using your magic in this world tired you up. Don't worry, we're going to leave anyways. Come on, let's go see how Chiharu-chan is, ne?" Tomoyo suggested and Sakura nodded. 

Chiharu, they found out, was just fine, Yamazaki, however, was overly protective of her, always having an arm around her. 

"Yamazaki stop worrying over me I'm fine!" Chiharu yelled angrily at Yamazaki. 

Tomoyo and the others laughed along. 

*Around Midnight* 

"Uh huh. Yes she's fine, the spell just took a lot out of her. No, we have no school tomorrow so she can rest. Yes I know her favorite drink. Yes, we will come as soon as possible. What's happening? Nothing? Are you sure? Alright... Oh, so he's coming... uh huh. No don't worry I won't tell her that he's coming. All right, goodnight." With that Tomoyo hanged up and went back to her room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

*ggs* I left it at a cliff hanger!! I've being doing that lately haven't I? You all thought it was Syaoran right? Right?Mwahahahaha, but it isn't. So who is this mysterious presong Tomoyo's talking to? Who is this person that's going to visit? Find you next time on........ "Song of the Faeries' That was my pathetic attempt on trying to make it a episode like ending if you didn't notice. Well if you hurry up and review, I'll hurry up and post up the next chapter! 

Ja ne 

-Jenna-chan 

*San! Ni! Itchi!: Three! Two! One! 

*Sou ka: I see... 

*Demo: But 

Press that button right here \/ 


End file.
